


Take me to Church

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: Scars to your Beautiful [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Infidelity, Kissing, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, Reunions, Teen Pregnancy, We're at the time she's expecting her baby, it's Steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: "I left too many unsolved questions behind.", Edward said softly. "Too many... unfinished business; I can't just turn my back on it forever. Even if the break from Gotham City has been... more than welcomed.", he admitted, and Ra's granted him with one of his rare smiles.





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Okay, so... until now, each part of this series could be read as a stand-alone. But for this episode specifically, I'm not sure the interactions between the characters will make much sense if you didn't read the previous piece. The episode itself is logical nonetheless, I simply warn in the notes to avoid potential confusions. Either ways, the rest of the parts are independant but they follow a chronological progression, so if you want to read the full story, the numerical order is your best friend.  
>   
> The title for this episode is from the song 'Take me to Church' by Hozier because of those lyrics:  
> "I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife".  
> Enjoy!  
> And thank you for reading :)

"No one casts you out.", Ra's argued with delicacy. "As unexpected as it may seem, I grew used to have you kids around."

Edward smiled.

He won't have predicted he'll be in this situation one day: living with Diedre and Nina at one of the al Ghul castles, this one in the middle of the mountains between two arabic countries, with three generations of the Lazarus pits owners and their weirdos, the League of Shadows.

He may couldn't have predicted it, the girls and him enjoyed their stay here way more than expected.

"I left too many unsolved questions behind.", Eddie said softly. "Too many... unfinished business; I can't just turn my back on it forever. Even if the break from Gotham City has been... more than welcomed.", he admitted, and Ra's granted him with one of his rare smiles.

He was far from being the 'demonstrative type' when it came to affection, but the presence of Riddler, Query and Echo in his residence for the past year and a half has been a very pleasant company. Both for him, his daughter and his grandson; although the two latters acknowledged it in a much more guarded manner than the former.

If the Demon's Head half-raised Talia on his own, and did his best in spite of the numerous difficulties, Damian's education was... different, and far from what he would have chosen.

Ra's al Ghul loved his daughter, he would have given anything to change what happened in her childhood, and fought to set her free from the cell she grew up in. He knew he'll never heal from failing to save Talia's mother, the woman he loved most in the world, who died in this prison when he failed at saving them both.

There are wounds the Lazarus pits can't heal, no matter how deep Ra's plunged into the waters and for how long he bathed in their miraculous depths.

He missed many things a father should share with his child, but in all honesty... he didn't like the way Talia raised Damian. The kid was their heir, but he was also... a kid.

A little boy before an assassin. He needed love and care like any child, having a mother who is the leader of the most trained and ruthless mercenaries practicing martial arts and a grandfather who is over six hundred years old shouldn't make a difference on that point. However Ra's didn't interfere in his education, Talia never allowed him to. Damian was her son before being his grandson, his upbringing was entirely _hers_ to decide. And Ra's couldn't stand the idea to cut ties with her. So although he tried at the beginning, by suggesting she should be less sharp with the training and her requirements, he soon understood he'll loose his flesh and blood if he kept going: Talia will raise Damian as she wished in another of their mansions. Away from him because he was "too soft on him", as she accused her father one day a four months old Damian was laughing because Ra's made funny faces at him and played with him like a normal adult with a baby.

Consequently, Damian grew up in his castle, he trained with him and they shared a close bond, but Ra's never had anything to say in the _way_ his grandson was raised, Talia was the only one who took the decisions relating to his education. She decided how the boy spent his days, who he fought, for how long he'll train, or what dangerous trips he'll fulfill on his own.

"Damian is going to miss you.", the philosopher ended accordingly at present time. "Miss Vance, Miss Damfino and you, you are... the playmates who arrived out of the blue and made him discover what it could have been to be a 'child', even if his personality is and will always stay true to his education."

"He doesn't have a 'personality', just a sword and a terrifying bat-glare, backed up by scary fighting skills."

Eddie chuckled when Ra's sighed in response.

"Respect is definitely not your thing.", he noted, but this was not a reproach, rather an amused observation; to which Ed answered by a smug grin and a wink.

Riddler and him shared a glass together on the balcony in Ra's private quarters. The child (being that old, you end up calling everyone 'child') was a delightful company, as he found out rapidly and confirmed at many occasions over the months. Highly qualified in science and psychology, genuinely interested in philosophy... they spent hours talking ideas and debating theories. The boy even _learned_ , because although his knowledge was very extended, there was a lot to discover about this part of the world, not to add Ra's was a good teacher proud of his ethnic backgrounds. The Arabic, Tibetan and Chinese origins of the al Ghul created an impressive diversity and promised varied stories to relate. This and his insights about magic, even if he was not a heavy practicing, were things Edward Nygma had been more than glad and willing to hear about.

"Why isn't Talia using magic?", he asked one day Ra's showed him a few... tricks, to control elements.

"She belives magic is cheating.", her father had answered with a sad look. "Our faculties aren't the most impressive around, but she could develop these if she took the time to learn. Anyone can be taught magic, some persons are just more predisposed than others to succeed. I initiated her, but she claims it's... unuseful. That magic is just the recourse of those who never managed to be skilled fighters."

"I disagree. If I knew how to control elements, heal my wounds instantly, make objects fly or... control people's mind with a glance, I won't consider it something I shall pass."

"That must be precisely _because_ you are not a skilled fighter."

Edward laughed.

"True.", he conceded, while feeling so _proud_ to see the ghost of a smile on Ra's face.

He wondered if the man ever laughed, he never saw him expressing this characteristic. But Ed considered it a victory every time he managed to at least make him _smile_.

"That's why I have team partners who are also my bodyguards.", he completed.

"Understandable."

They had shared a peaceful approval.

If Ra's liked Nygma's company, he realized his lieutenants weren't bad conversation either. Anyone who believed they were simply Riddler's henchwomen and had muscule instead of brain was a fool, yet he heard this and other rumors of that kind spread in Gotham. Nina and Diedre were smart, brilliant and just as energetic as their employer, at the difference that they practiced hand-to-hand combat and enjoyed it.

Their team was functional for a reason: it was based on friendship rather than business alliance. No wonder they got along so well, both at work and in the private area.

"The girls aren't coming with me.", Edward declared later, while they were watching the sunset on the mountains from the balcony.

"No return for Team Riddler?", the senior asked, suspicious. "Are you going to work solo again?"

"Nothing is ever truly 'solo'.", he dithered. "Besides, I already had experience when we met, so I teamed up with Jonathan and Selina more often than I planned schemes with Nina and Diedre."

"... Be careful, dearest.", Ra's warned cautiously. "I am not convinced that leaving your friends behind is the greatest solution you could have come to."

"I know. But I've been thinking enough over the previous month. And it's not like it was my decision for us to separate: they want to stay, they have... a _life_ here."

"But you don't?"

"... I left too many unsolved things behind.", he repeated, his gaze drowned in the wonderful orange and pink shades of the sunset. "Too many persons as well. Sure Nina and Diedre _had_ a life in Gotham, but it's not the same. The three of us are... a team, and we'll always be. While for me personally I also..."

"Have another 'team' among the Rogues Gallery.", Ra's completed, and Ed confirmed with a small gesture of the head.

"It's not just for business.", he stated afterwards. "I _miss_ them too."

"By 'them', you mean... Crane?"

Edward laughed lightly.

"Not only.", he answered, a soft glitter in his green eyes. "Selina. Pamela. But also Harvey, Harley, Jervis, Oswald... I miss _everyone_. And I'm not just talking about the rogues. I want to see Stephanie, I... really miss her. Batman, too. I didn't think I'll feel it so intensely, but... I miss our talks."

"By 'talks', you mean... fights."

"Is that a question or an affirmation this time?"

"You tell me."

"I'm afraid that might be difficult. Your tone never expresses any variation or amplitude to formulate a sentence, no matter what punctuation marks are required in your phrasings."

He laughed again at Ra's whom shook his head with what could be related to fondness. He was a bit like Jon in some of his reactions and his general behaviors, that must be one of the reasons why Ed and him bonded so easily. But while he reminded him of his boyfriend at times, Ra's al Ghul was also... very _different_  in most of his habits, and unlike anyone Edward ever frequented. The only one of his kind, in a way.

The sun declined, and by doing so slowly enabled night to replace the day for the incoming hours.

"This is not a prison.", Ra's announced later.

"I never said..."

"I know.", he interrupted tranquilly. "But simply because you live in my home doesn't mean you need my approval to do anything. You are free to go whenever you want."

"At the condition someone guides me across those mountains, otherwise I'll be lost the _moment_ I won't be in view of your fortress anymore."

Ra's smiled a bit.

"I'll make sure this won't happen, and that you'll safely reach an airport then leave the country without complications."

He paused a short moment.

"When are you leaving?"

Despite being sure of himself, he pondered over the question enough over the last weeks, Edward's throat tightened when he responded:

"As soon as possible. My luggage's ready, there is not much to pack anyway.", he joked in an attempt to brush his unease aside.

The fortress, albeit rich, was grounded in simplicity. The persons who lived here didn't possess much individually, and their bedrooms were minimalist. To pull oneself away from the material possessions and the pressure they exert on the mind was part of the philosophy in effect here. They ate tasty meals, owned many properties around the world, various priceless books, antique objects and quantity of military material. But none of those belonged to someone, they were accessible by everyone in the castle, and there was no caste system. The assassins were in charge of _everything_ including cooking, washing the dishes and sweeping the floor. The chores being distributed, one person didn't take care of the same task all the time.

Of course, those who liked gardening better than cooking for example, performed their favorite household activity more often; but no one had a specially attached task. Since there were no maids or butlers, the assassins took care by themselves both of the League of Shadows missions and the common activities of the everyday life.

Team Riddler had been astounded to see Ra's al Ghul doing the laundry when it was his turn, despite being the owner of the place and old of _centuries_.

"In my home, I am an inhabitant.", the immortal explained very naturally, amused by their reaction. "I have a few privileges and I give orders, just like my daughter, that comes from our function of leaders. But I am a soldier in the League _before_ being anyone's superior. And when in my castle? I am just like the others, I participate to the daily life like everybody else."

It was an impressive lesson in humility. And Edward, Diedre and Nina found themselves participating to the activities, since from the moment they decided to stay longer than a few days, they became alive members of the mansion. The functioning here could be comparable to an upgraded, much more comfortable version of life in a monastery, only without any notion of religion: the only beliefs the League had faith in were the Lazarus pits, combat and death.

They were certainly the only representatives of their specie, and living with them had been an incredible experience.

"If you made up your mind, I don't have anything to say against that; and we'll plan your travel in detail from the castle back to Gotham.", Ra's concluded. "But just so you know, you will always be welcomed in my home if you choose to come back."

"Thank you, my friend.", Edward answered sincerely, conveying genuine affection. "It... truly means a lot."

He meant it. Even when at his hideouts with Jonathan, Selina, Pamela or his team, it never felt like _home_ since they were always undercover, waiting to elaborate their next scheme. While here, Edward tasted of something he rarely experimented and had little to zero knowledge in: safety. No risk to have someone entering his bedroom one night to hurt him, no vigilantes tracking him down, no police trying to find him... Nothing of that kind.

Here, everything was... nice.

Quite paradoxical for a castle full of trained assassins, to have managed to create such an oasis of peace.

(())

"Stay until the end of the week.", Damian instructed, always so directive, staring at him with a –normal for him– _angry_ expression.

"Asked so polietly, I fail to see how I could refuse.", Ed mocked, and Diedre, Nina and Jason laughed.

"Tt.", the little demon hissed dismissively. "Always sarcastic and laughing for nothing, it's like none of you ever learned how to _grow up_."

They shared a glance.

The boy was six and a half, that is to say more than _ten years_ younger than the second youngest in the room, yet it felt like _he_ was the adult in charge.

"Deal for the week.", Edward agreed though, and Damian approved solemnly.

"Wise choice, Nygma.", he said in his stoic tone. "It's nice to ascertain that despite behaving like a brat, you are also capable of respecting orders."

"... You make it hard to miss you."

The afternoon ended with the boy who manifested his displeasure under the others' laughters.

It was something many persons here had a hard time getting used to when Team Riddler arrived: the games. The trio was like children always in search for ways to entertain themselves, so they regularly organized activities, they teased everyone including Talia –at their own risks, but they loved a bit of challenge–, and the mansion echoed of giggles since they were here.

It's not like the assassins weren't used to laugh, but... not that way. The only child living here was Damian, and he was more serious than most of the already very severe grown-ups here. So it never felt like he was an actual 'child', and no one treated him as such, until those three villains from Gotham City whom arrived one day, no one being actually sure why, and at first no one including them understood why they _stayed_. Talia expressly asked them to leave soon, they agreed with no hidden thoughts, yet... nothing evolved as it was supposed to and one thing leading to another, they were still here.

And progressively, more and more people appreciated the fresh air they brought to the place. 

 

"I ain't done.", Jason told him later this same day. "With... here."

Jason Todd gained in maturity, understandable after dying, being resurrected and now living with the League of Shadows. Many of his habits changed, his way of thinking too, but... deep down, he remained the same, and although a much more serious man than before, it still was easy to see the cocky teenager with brash behaviors who had fun all the time behind this more collected version of a boy who freshly stepped into adulthood.

"I know.", Edward confirmed quietly. "I am not asking you to come with me."

Jason looked a bit sheepish at this.

"Part of meh would like to.", he developed. "But I have way more _here_ than I can fin' if I go back to Gotham too soon."

The 'way more' summarized a full training with the League of Shadows that made him dangerous and much more skilled than during his time as Robin, and a way of life he grew used to. Jason needed his regular baths in one of the Lazarus pits during the first months after his resurrection, but it has been a while since he didn't need those anymore by now. Yet... he had a _life_ here, in the castle but also as a mercenary performing missions everywhere across the world. But he hadn't stepped in United States again, he kept his distance from Gotham.

And... there was Talia.

Edward suffered one Hell of a shock when he saw them kissing in a corridor. The pair confessed they were in an actual relationship, and Diedre joked about Talia being "not only Jaybird's mentor in the combat field, but apparently a _great_ teacher elsewhere as well". This made Team Riddler laugh, embarrassed Jason dearly and left Talia indifferent. The all thing was very amusing.

Then of course, Ed couldn't restrain himself, he _had_ to ask the assassin how it was like to have adventures with the _dad_ and now be dating the _son_. They may were not blood-related, the idea of her being the mother of Bruce's biological child while being _Jason's_ girlfriend was... Well, this family has always been crazy anyway, it was not this detail that will change anything about that.

"I won't tell.", Eddie promised later. "To Batman, to... anyone. That you are alive."

Jason validated with a movement of the head.

"I will come back too.", he announced then. "I must deal with Bruce, the city, the other bats... the Joker."

They stayed silent a short moment.

"But not right now.", he reminded. "I have too much ta loose if I leave now, and way too little ta gain if I make a come back before I am ready. Besides, it's not like anyone waits for me."

"Jason..."

"No.", he laughed. "It's not sad. It's just... how we are _different_ on da't point. Ya left a life behind, while I left a grave."

It was true.

"Let me know when you come back to Gotham.", Edward concluded.

"I will. Don't worry Eddie, I may not be sure when I'll do, I am at least _certain_ I won't let Bruce get away with this. He won't understand what will be coming for him."

They smirked.

Indeed, no doubt Jason's come back was going to be... memorable.

(())

Saying goodbye to everyone, although it was not definitive, turned out to be more difficult than expected.

"Your presence here has been a positive experiment.", Damian declared sternly, and this was the closest to a compliment Eddie ever received from him.

"Thanks Dami.", he smiled. "I enjoyed the 'experiment' too. Dearly. And... real pleasure meeting you.", he added. "I must say I..."

"Tt, too teary already.", he jeered. "You're like a damsel."

Then before Ed could retort, the child put something between his hands. A very nice sculpted dagger designed in a curved shape. Its black handle was covered with dark emeralds and a few small amethysts completed the elegant drawing. On the equally black leather of the sheath ended by a metallic golden tip was printed a green question mark made of little emeralds of the same color as the ones on the handle.

"This is a traditional form of respect earned during combat.", the kid justified with pride. "Nothing to do with you personally, but see this as a reward for your help among the League of Shadows, and a special award for our mission in arctic tundra."

Together, they disbanded a Russian smuggling ring doing mutant traffic last winter. It was not supposed to be only the two of them, but the intervention went wrong. The initial mission being to hack and collect informations in the base they infiltrated, about the other locations of the mutant prisons in and out of the country, Damian protected Edward while he finalized to crack the computing devices. Although the boy was qualified in computer science too, this was a high-level security system. And no computer ever resisted _Riddler_.

They made it out alive, obviously, but not without helping each other and working as a real team. They formed an... actual Dynamic Duo.

"I'm touched by the attention. This is very nice.", Ed complimented. "You know, you didn't have to..."

"Tt.", he opposed again. "I just told you, this is tradition. Nothing linked to your person, and nothing related to any form of friendship between us. Only respect over a military bonding we shared."

Edward smiled.

"Thanks Damian. You are very... surprising. The good way."

"Are you done? This is a provisional goodbye, you won't be gone forever. Mother says I am not ready for Gotham City yet, she plans to wait until my tenth birthday for me to meet Father. And when this procedure will be fulfilled, I'll see you again either ways. So, anything to add?"

"... See you, li'l D.", he ended, although he was still smiling brightly.

And he ruffled Damian's dark hair in a fond gesture of his hand, what caused the little demon (what the girls and Ed turned into "li'l D" as an affectionate nickname) to shout angrily at him, under the five other persons' laughters. The fifth being Diedre's current boyfriend Ethan, a member of the League she frequented for over three months now and with whom things were... looking great. The thirty two years old energetic woman was a real libertine who never thought about settling anywhere before, and here Nina and her joined the League of Shadows for numerous missions. Edward did too, only without the training for combat, but he found his own role doing missions that involved computer encoding, he cracked codes and participated as an informer and a strategist elaborating plans. He was like a sort of Oracle working for the League.

So even taking a break from Gotham, Team Riddler hadn't been 'inactive', far from it.

Talia wished him a good return earlier today. They weren't close, but they worked together and he was Jason's best friend as well as someone her son appreciated, so she took the time to admit she had been glad to have him around in the end, and he candidly appreciated the attention.

Right now, the four Gothamites made fun of Damian, Ethan far less openly (the son of Talia al Ghul was not someone the League of Shadows mocked...), yet he was smiling just as much.

In other words, everything was normal.

"See you, brother. The sooner the better.", Jason concluded, and Edward smiled warmly.

"I'll be there when you need me.", he assured tenderly, and Jay returned his smile.

"As ever."

Then they hugged.

Freshly turned nineteen, Jason was taller than him now. This fact never failed to amuse both of them dearly.

It felt weird for Edward to think he was leaving Nina and Diedre. They were his acolytes, his partners. Separating from them was like abandoning a part of himself, even if the goodbye was temporary.

Their three-headed hug lasted a bit longer than planned.

"I love you."

The three of them pronounced it at the same time. They shared a look, and laughed together.

They loved each other. Profoundly. Nothing romantic there, unlike what some rumors which circulated in Gotham claimed. They heard all of them, talking about sustained threesomes and a fake vision of the 'job' when being Riddler's bodyguards. None of these were true, there had nothing been anything else than strong friendship between them. Furthermore, the three of them were interested in _men_ , so even basically speaking there was no room for ambiguity. And more normally, it amused them a lot every time a new ridiculously nasty story bloomed over the nature of their bond. Why do people want to make things either sexual or bizarre all the time? Couldn't they just be satisfied with friendship and healthy relations when those _are_ the truth, instead of looking for something perverted even when there is no ground for it?

They were friends. Family.

So of course, separating was difficult.

"Tell us how things are turning in Gotham.", Nina ended.

"And don't forget to rock'n roll everything back there.", Diedre completed, and they smirked.

"You can count on me."

"That we do.", the two girls answered simultaneously, and everyone laughed once more.

Except for Damian, who rolled his eyes at such childish behaviors.

Internally, he was amused too; but he had a reputation, so he couldn't just admit it.

(())

The trip across the mountains could have taken days if he walked, but this time Ra's didn't feel like Edward was going to reveal their location to people who could attack his fortress, so he let the ginger use one of the League's planes, those being in an internal military airfield lodged in a hollow mountain. Really, this whole place was _impressive_. And Eddie and the girls used those planes when leaving for missions that were far away from the Turkmenistan border, so they knew about most of the space.

Therefore the trip itself won't cross the lands onshore. Ed did the plane travel with a few friendly assassins –he was aware of the irony there, but what else could he say, it was true– whom left him in India, and a few days later they arrived at one of Delhi's airports. He reserved a fly with a stop-over in Europe, where he'll change plane two times before reaching the United States. Not Gotham directly, he'll do one more trip in the country. Ra's al Ghul's rules about safety were not something Edward ever discussed, he understood well enough why the immortal couldn't take risks. No one could find his fortress by tracking someone's journey.

So although some habits of his were akin to paranoia, Eddie obeyed and they planned a travel according to those elements.

Sitting in the second plane he took for his journey, Edward was more stressed than he was willing to acknowledge.

Not only because he didn't like much flying in a plane, and felt even more nervous to be in one alone, without Query and Echo. No, he also... well, he feared his friends' welcome in Gotham.

He talked with some of them here and there, and informed them he was coming back, so it was not like he'll be arriving saying "hi everyone, I know I went missing for twenty one full months only talking to you at sparce occasions over the phone and never telling you where the Hell I went or what I was doing, but I hope everything stayed the same here and you are all super happy to see me".

Honestly, if a friend did that to him, he was not sure he would have reacted positively. Like... at all.

And if his _boyfriend_ behaved like that, shared only a few words with him for over a year and a half, he would have practically _attacked_ him if he dared to show up and expected everything to be 'just like before'.

As a result... Edward was awfully nervous, and he apprehended everyone's reaction.

He simply hoped that even if they were angry at him for leaving, it won't be a permanent status and they'll forgive him. He couldn't bear the idea of loosing... _anyone_ , really, for the sole reason he went missing for longer than planned.

And he could just _never_ bear to loose Jonathan.

He had no clue nevertheless, about how things were gonna be between them at his arrival.

And the suspense was woefully stressing.

Additionally, Ed won't tell anyone most of his memories concerning his stay at the al Ghul castle, including the place itself where he lived. This was legitimate, for safety. But guilt constricted his stomach as he thought of the... other side of what Jonathan _couldn't_ hear about.

Because once again, if their roles were reversed Edward would have taken _very_ bad and would have reacted _violently_ to learning for example that he had been cheated on.

 

_Flash-back:_

"Quite an hour to knock on my door."

There was a trace of something like cynical humor there.

"I... I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know.", Ra's attested. "That's why you should be sleeping instead of walking in the corridors. It's gonna be a long trip, you'd better take a rest."

"I can't sleep."

Edward quietly closed the door behind him. Ra's private quarters were much bigger than the other soldiers'. One of the privileges of being a leader.

The immortal studied him. He figured out the boy's intention the moment he opened the door, but he needed an additional time to decipher if this was really what he wanted, what they should do and what must be avoided.

"You don't owe me anything.", he reminded him consequently. "You can leave, and you are welcomed to come back if you feel the need to. I am not asking for a favor in return."

"I know. This is one of the things that make you... desirable. Consent is sexy, you know."

Ra's refrained a sigh.

He couldn't deny he noticed the child's inclination over the months, but...

"I am much older than you are.", he stated firmly.

"Funny, that's one of the first things Jonathan told me when we circled around the definition of our... bond. When we were friends but wanted to become more, and at the beginning, when we actualized our couple."

He winked playfully, feeling cheerful tonight.

"I guess I have for habit to make out with older guys.", Ed tried to lighten the mood. "You know, I never... had sex with someone my age or younger.", he added, blushing slightly. "And my only romantic relationship is with a man over twenty years older than me. So if your defense is age difference, I must warn you it won't work on me."

"There is older and older, Edward. And there are things I don't think I'd..."

"Are you scared?"

Always so provocative, even when he behaved friendly.

"Only to make a mistake.", Ra's responded straightforwardly.

"... It's not like I could get pregnant.", Edward joked. "If by 'mistake' you conjure up the risk of giving Damian a little... what would that be, a cousin? Or... an uncle younger than him? Ew, that's odd..."

Ra's sighed openly this time.

"That's not what I was thinking of course. What I don't want however.", he pursued in a strict tone. "Is for you to feel like you owe me a reward."

"That's not how I..."

"That's how you work, Edward.", Ra's interrupted but while showing a great tactfulness. "It's not your fault, though. It's just... regarding everything that happened to you. I may not be a 'licensed psychiatrist' or whatever, I am a _soldier_. Meaning I know about traumas and I learned how to detect some... eye-opening demeanors."

They eyed each other in silence a moment.

"... I admit this is not the goodbye I expected.", Ed declared eventually, vexed by the turn of events.

He already made a few steps back toward the door and was about to leave when his protector replied in a husky intonation:

"It's not a 'goodbye'."

Edward turned around instantly, hungry in anticipation for what was about to come. He recognized the sparkle in his partner's eyes, impossible to misconstrue. In reaction to that he made no difficulty about letting his previous frustration aside. It was easy to offend him, but he rarely acted resentful when he _wanted_ something so badly.

Ra's closed the reduced gap between them, then he carefully leaned towards him and put his lips on his in an almost hesitant gesture. The peculiar shape of his well-groomed moustache and small beard tickled a bit, the sensation made Eddie smile. He must recognize he didn't expect the assassin to be so... gentle.

"It's a thank you.", the mercenary corrected when they parted, looking down to him. "For taking care of Damian, for your company. It has been... very refreshing. Miss Vance and Miss Damfino are welcomed to stay and participate to missions as guests in the League as long as they want to."

"Thank you for that."

They kissed again, more strongly.

"Don't misinterpret.", Ra's warned when Edward's arms wrapped around his neck. "I don't love you."

"No risk.", Eddie smiled a little. "I don't love you either. Not that way at least."

His eldest had the decency to seem confused.

"Then why..."

Edward laughed.

"For someone that old who witnessed so many events, you really don't understand much about basic human conducts."

Ra's al Ghul shook his head. This child definitely missed no opportunity to be sassy.

"It's just sex. It doesn't... mean much.", Edward offered calmly to help him make up his mind. "I don't expect you ask me to marry you tomorrow morning. I don't know what I'll do of such a proposal, I have a boyfriend."

"... So isn't this infidelity?"

Ed bit his lip, lowering his arms back on his sides.

No question, it _was_ , since officially, Jonathan and him may were separated by geographic distance, they remained _together_ , they never broke up.

"I won't tell if you don't.", the ginger simply replied, and Ra's granted him a concerned glance.

"Think about it, Edward.", he alerted seriously. "Before you regret it. I don't want to put myself in the middle of your couple, to interfere in what you have. And I can't let you destroy something so important to your heart without warning you first. You are _happy_ with Crane. Do you really want to... make a mistake that could break the bond you share? My role is not to take the decision for you, just to remind you the risks before it's too late. But at the end, the choice is yours only."

Dear old Ra's al Ghul, always so considerate with him. How could that man be at the same time a cold-blooded mercenary and a so caring person?

Notwithstanding his warning, it wouldn't be as if it was the first time Ed cheated on Jonathan. He never did during their two years of being a couple at Gotham; he flirted to obtain things from people, but it never went past that: _flirting_. Only words and sensual glances. Not... acts.

Here in the castle, he stayed faithful to his boyfriend and restrained himself from trying anything for almost a full year. Moreover he didn't _want_ to do anything at the beginning. But... well, Edward was not exactly a _monk_. And nothing prevented either serious relationships or one night stands in the League of Shadows. Some assassins were a couple, some others slept together at times without being engaged or considering themselves in a relationship. About that point like many others, everything worked here just like in normal life, with no bans as long as all interactions were 100% consenting for the parties.

No violence was tolerated between the mercenaries. And the mutual respect the soldiers had for each other, men and women being at the same level among their ranks, created an atmosphere of... freedom and security, of a kind Edward Nina and Diedre never met anywhere else before. So they sort of... got into it. The only rules were about common decency, but no one said anything against kisses in the public spaces. The more intimate interactions were simply reserved for the private rooms.

Ed and the girls were roomates during their first weeks here, but they quickly took separated bedrooms when they decided to establish themselves for longer than planned. Thus they occupied three spaces next to each other, and recovered a convenient privacy, for their own comfort and to practice other type of training, this time at night, with the assassins.

It was not like tonight will be Ed's only infidelity. After all... Jon might be doing the same at Gotham.

And it hurt to know he was _not_ , yet Edward was aware that not under any circumstances would his boyfriend behave like that.

"Ra's.", Edward said then, softly but firmly, after he considered his options. "It's my choice. I came to you, remember? And I am not just talking about tonight. You had no obligation to let me in, to invite me in your home like that. You won't be 'interfering' in anything. Nonetheless I must say I am surprised by how... extremely delicate you are being with this."

"Being old doesn't mean I feel above consent.", he retorted directly, what caused Edward to smile appreciatively.

"And that's very respectable.", he agreed.

Respectable.

This was indeed a great adjective to qualify the immortal.

"It's just one night.", Eddie insisted. "Give me one final good memory of my stay in this place."

They kissed again, this time it came out way more... passionate.

Edward was breathless when they parted, his cheeks flushed, desire already setting his whole body on fire and lust glowing in his eyes.

"My, my... you certainly are a good kisser."

"How is that a surprise?", Ra's smiled more frankly. "I had time to experiment."

Edward laughed, before throwing his arms around his neck again. Ra's hands were on his hips, and they progressively moved through the room, sowing clothes on their way to the bed between kisses, tender whispers and Eddie's giggles.

Love?

They were not in love, the question didn't ask itself at any moment during the passionate night they shared.

Love, Ra's al Ghul lost it three times in his long life, the latest one when Talia's mother drowned in her own blood in the cell she spent _years_ being tortured at, locked with their newborn who lived her first years in prison before the League of Shadows got to rescue them. But too late, _way_ too late to save his love even with the Lazarus pits' waters, and with no hope the toddler he escaped with would ever recover from the trauma despite her father's most dedicated care. He swore to protect Talia at all costs after finding the little girl crying and gripping helplessly her dying mother's body as to try to make her stay. He didn't know if he successed and he was aware he made wrong choices in his life, but no one will ever make him the reproach of not being a loving father.

Love, Edward left it in a mad city with the only relationship he ever had, in the heart of the only person who ever cared about him that way. And he felt it in a more early, childhood crush he had on the man dressed as a Bat who haunted the nights of Gotham.

____________________

 

"Edward?!"

"Hi Ste..."

Okay, that was a big surprise.

Like... _big. Surprise._

The bump standing out on Stephanie's dungarees was about the _last_ thing Eddie expected to be confronted with.

"You..."

"Oh my, long time no see!", she exclaimed, a radiant smile on her face. "Come in there!"

She hugged him forcefully, just as energetic as the thirteen years old he left behind, and he returned the embrace, reassured to ascertain she was not mad.

"Where were you?!", she asked then, curious, her smile never leaving when she pulled away from the hug. "You look... exactly the same."

"I can't return the compliment. You hu... changed."

Stephanie winked.

"Teenage years.", she explained with a smug smile.

Her _iconic_ smug smile, the one that looked so much like Edward's and always got him sly remarks from Query, Echo and Jason during his time as Robin, about the fact Steph must be Ed's secret relative.

God, he missed this girl way more than he predicted.

"There are _so many_ things you need to know!", she took back, and looked dizzy at the prospect. " _Everything_ changed in my life!"

"I can see that..."

He pointed hesitantly, almost shy suddenly, to the round form of her belly.

Stephanie smiled, and lowered a protective hand on her baby bump.

"I'm starting my sixth month.", she revealed confidently. "And it's going fine, zero complications on the way."

"You..."

He couldn't even find his words.

This girl has been something between a little sister and a daughter to him, although their age difference was only of ten years and a half so he was not old enough to be her dad figure, and anyhow he acted like a buddy rather than a parent with her. They may didn't interact for long, he genuinely cared about her during the year he looked out for her with Query and Echo. And the weeks his trio, Stephanie and Jason as Robin spent together like a family were some of the most precious memories he cherished.

So it felt so... unexpected...

"Big surprise, isn't it?", Stephie joked seeing his confused expression. "So imagine how much of a _bigger_ surprise it has been when _I_ found out I was pregnant!"

He blinked.

This seemed... surreal.

"And..."

Ed cleared his throat.

"Who... I mean... are you in a... relationship?"

Stephanie's smile faded a bit.

"No.", she answered, lowering her gaze. "This baby... doesn't have a father."

She remained quiet a short moment, then took a breath and ended, looking back up to him:

"In fact, it doesn't have a mother either. I placed her for adoption."

"Her?"

"... It's a girl.", she confirmed. "But everything is alright.", she added, forcing a smile on her lips again. "The adoption agency already found her a family. They are nice persons, they invite me over for dinner when they come in town. And more important: they are not Gothamites. So she will have a chance away from all of this, and I know she will be in good hands."

"You... are you certain you don't..."

He tried to find the appropriate phrasing, for what was about the _least_ appropriate situation he ever faced.

"It's an important decision.", he stated then, troubled. "You... shouldn't take it on the spur of the moment, are you sure you..."

Steph's cheerfulness turned into dismay, and she arched a suspicious blond eyebrow.

"Seriously?", she cut him off, frustrated. "Okay Edward, _look_. I'm glad to see you again'n stuff, and you're welcomed to stay and use the house if you need, like in the old days. I won't play tour guide, the guest room is still where you left it and since dad is in prison for... a while now, there's just mom getting drunk in the living-room occasionally. But most of the time she drinks and takes drugs at her new boyfriend's place, so I have the house for myself. And you'll always be welcomed here. So don't take it bad, I value your opinion. But in _this_ case? You don't have _anything_ to say. Like... anything _at all_."

Edward felt bad.

"Of course.", he apologized. "Not my intention to give you the impression I suddenly granted myself the right to be directive with you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine.", she assured sweetly.

"But a _baby_ , Stephanie?!", he took back right away, appalled. "This is not just 'any' decision! You can't take this carelessly, so I believe you'd rather envision in detail what abandoning a child may imply for you and in your futu..."

"Really?!", she interrupted again, her frustration growing into _anger_ now. "Don't give lessons about 'abandoning', Edward! You leave me for almost two years while you told me you'll be back a _month_ later or so, you give me zero news during all that time, and when you come back you dare to give me _orders_?!"

"Steph, I..."

"No, I made my peace with that.", she cut, an audible bitterness in her tone. "I forgave you for leaving me behind because you have been my _friend_ , you Nina and Diedre. You were... the big brother and the big sisters I never had, and the moments I shared with you guys have been the happiest of my childhood. So... it's fine. I swear, I am not mad: I _love_ you guys, for real. But just... it was _almost two years ago_ , remember? A lot of things changed in my life after your departure, and I am not only talking about the pregnancy. I am... I am not the same _person_ , Edward. I am not a child anymore."

She was right.

"I'm sorry.", Ed apologized again, sincerely. "The last thing I wanted was to... offend you."

What else could he say, he...

But Stephanie was still the optimist he left, because soon a smile shined again on her face.

"Apologizes accepted. Are you... back?", she asked right afterwards. "Like, full-time? Or is this a courtesy visit?"

"I'm back.", he smiled in return, relieved. "Nina and Diedre stayed... where we've been living over the past year and a half. They'll probably come back too, just... not for now. But I want to get to work like before. I have no intent to leave Gotham."

Steph's grin was bright again.

"Then I'm glad.", she said, joyful. "Welcome back, Eddie."

And she hugged him again. He cautiously returned the embrace. He had no experience in hugging a pregnant teenager, or a... pregnant person to begin with, he didn't want to make a wrong move.

Stephanie and him chatted all night at the Brown's house, and they saw each other regularly after this.

Unlike what she did for over a year, Steph couldn't be out in the streets at night now her pregnancy became advanced. She tried to keep for herself the truth about part of her 'activities' during the time Edward left, but he didn't loose his sharp deductions skills, and spending time with her he arrived to conclusions himself. So she... ended up showing him her costume, quite rapidly after his return.

"Spoiler?", he repeated, a huge grin on his face.

"I spoiled my dad's puzzles to help the bats-and-birds foil his plans.", she answered in her boastful tone, smirking just as much. "That's how I began in the game, and the reason why the old man is currently a Blackgate resident. The suit's name was appropriate."

"Indeed. It's... clever.  _Perfect_ , even."

"I know, right? Just like me."

They shared a complicit smile.

Ed always knew Stephanie will try something like that. He regretted he hadn't been there to see her first steps into this world, but he was very proud nonetheless, and he didn't miss an opportunity to tell her so. As she confessed, Spoiler was maybe 'out' for now, because of... evident complications, she intended to be back in the streets as soon as she'll fulfill the adoption.

It was a lot of informations. What she tried not to have Edward knowing right away however, was Robin and her's... bond. The Boy Wonder didn't reveal his identity to her, he refused to share the information while _he_ knew where she lived and who she was under her costume. Despite her teasings, he made it clear he had no intention to let her know. He even told her he dated and had a social life on his own outside the mask. Yet they were... sort of 'together' when they met outside, him always wearing the costume and her as Spoiler then exclusively as Stephanie during the last months of her pregnancy.

It was far from being love, and Robin was not the baby's father. They never shared more than kisses, and weren't in an proper relationship. Robin never hided to her the fact he had a girlfriend in high school, and that he never wanted Steph to become anything more than a companion he met outside once in a while.

But she was used to scumbags, she grew up with two morons called her _parents_. Her only true friends have been Team Riddler and Robin 2 she met when she was twelve. The second  Robin, she frequented him for a few weeks when he arrived along with Riddler, before he got killed by the Joker. And her three mentors / buddies stayed with her for over a full year. They made her feel... loved. For the first time, it felt like she was surrounded by people who cared about her. Yet they left one day, they disappeared for almost two years at the beginning of December when she was thirteen and a half. Not a word during all that time, and now Edward came back, without Diedre and Nina, while she was fifteen and will give birth around the beginning of November according to the doctors.

Not exactly what 'good friends' do.

So well, Robin 3 may was a dick who never believed in her, he was part of her experience as Spoiler. And she never had more fun than when outside in her purple outfit, despite being treated like dirt by everyone she met. However she was _strong_ , much more than they thought. She was tougher than the rest, and she... had a _good time_ having a taste of this life as a vigilante.

Hence she won't, for any reason, let it down. No matter what they said, she was going to _show_ them she was worth it and they made a big mistake underestimating her.

She will show them all.

Spoiler will be back as soon as Stephanie could allow it; and she just _knew_ that she won't stop there.

_____________

 

"Please tell me you forgive me."

Jonathan stopped pacing and turned around. He had to calm down internally before he could meet again the younger man's eyes.

Eddie's _teary_ light green eyes.

Good.

"I don't know, Edward.", he answered in a practiced broken intonation, the one he knew will hurt him way more than if he screamed at him. "You... you left me."

"I kept in touch.", he opposed faintly. "I... told you I'll come back, and..."

"And it's been so _long_. What were you expecting exactly? That I'll... rush to you and kiss you like in a fairytale the moment you'll cross the door?!"

"I..."

"Well for you information: contrary to popular belief, most fairytales _don't have_ a happy ending. That's just what modern interpretations want children to believe, but it's a cruel  _lie_ compared to what happened in the original versions."

Ed fought to resist the urge to release the tears. He knew it was gonna be hard, he just... expected it won't be _that_ hard, and...

"Eddie?"

He looked up to Jonathan.

His Jon, the love of his life.

"I... need time.", the psychiatrist went on. "You can't expect me to be glad and welcome you with warm greetings. It has been difficult, to be here without you."

"I know.", he sniffed. "I'm sorry, Jonathan. I... I needed to..."

"I know.", the other echoed. "And I don't blame you, you had your reasons. But don't expect me to just... move on in a snap. _Twenty one months_ , Edward. Even if we talked over the phone once in a while, those were sparce moments, and nothing  _near_ enough. I... I missed you so much, being separated like that has been one of the hardest hardships I ever faced my entire life."

Tears rolled down Ed's cheeks.

"I'll make it up to you.", he promised. "Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll... I'll do it, I..."

"Edward.", Jonathan sighed. "I don't expect you 'do' something for me. I tell you how much it... affected me, I can't give you a _plan_ to follow to be forgiven."

Eddie lowered his gaze.

"... Do you want me to leave?", he asked then.

The doctor faked to consider the offer.

"No.", he ended up responding, looking away. "But you sleep on the couch until I say otherwise."

The ginger's smile shined again.

"Fair enough.", he agreed right away, not even taking offense for the too directive demand.

He was relieved Jonathan considered forgiving him, he was not going to miss his chance by being petty.

Jon returned a small smile.

"And... we take our time, okay?"

"Okay, Jon.", he validated, joyous. "Whatever you want."

And that's precisely how they dealt with everything.

(())

"What happened to you?"

"Selina.", Edward grumbled. "Hu... for 'not giving news more than once in a blue moon' and 'not even being the first person I greeted when I came back'."

"Her reaction is legitimate.", Jonathan mocked lightly, and Eddie nodded pitifully.

It will take _days_ for his left eye to quit this swollen shape and purple shade, and he pressed a new tissue against his nose when it started bleeding again. But it was to be expected, he was not complaining.

Actually, he feared Pamela's welcome more than Selina's.

"How are the ribs?"

"Fine.", Edward assured. "She gave a few blows, then we hugged. She didn't beat me up."

"True, the beating will be from Pam."

"Precisely the reason why I am not in a hurry to visit."

They shared a smile.

"Come over here."

Edward let himself being guided to the couch, and Jon took hold of a damp washcloth and an ice pack.

"Why the attention?", Eddie asked delicately while his boyfriend cleaned carefully his injury.

He tried not to lean into the touches, but that was hard given how lovely the contact seemed. It was their first affectionate physical interaction since his return.

"... It's your fault.", Jonathan said gently. "I cannot stand to see you hurt."

They shared a somewhat warm smile.

"Tell me when you schedule a private explanation with Pam.", he recommended then. "I want to be there, I'll make sure she doesn't beat you to a pulp."

"I appreciate the offer.", he confirmed, and they both laughed.

(())

"Thank you for this."

"My pleasure.", Cobblepot asserted. "It was the minimum, now you are officially back in town, to have a party reunion."

The evening had been wonderful, no exaggeration there. Edward missed those friendly events at the Iceberg Lounge, he had a lot of fun with all his friends. The main group was here, no one currently at Arkham among the Sirens, the Dork Squad, Two-Face and Penguin. As a result, it had been a lovely celebration.

"Even if I... truly enjoyed those months I spent away, it's good to be back.", Eddie confessed to the owner of the place, whom agreed with a movement of his fat head.

"I know the feeling.", he informed him, and Riddler turned an interrogative glance to the small man.

"What does that mean?"

Oswald took the time to finish another glass of wine.

"I am old, Edward.", he began.

"Who are you kidding, you..."

"I'll turn fifty five this year. It may isn't considered as 'old' in a business company, in our line of work it's... not that young, to say the least."

"No one considers you an old man.", he countered though. "The opposite: you are member of the most _active_ group and a feared mobster. So what are you trying to say?"

He smiled a bit.

"I tried.", he revealed. "For... a few _years_ , to retire."

"You have been..."

"It was before you arrived. You were even an actual _kid_ at the time: it happened over twenty years ago."

"What made you come back?", he inquired, curious.

"Gotham City.", Cobblepot responded naturally, as if the reason was evident. "I am born in the elite there. But even for the persons who are not children from her flesh and blood, once the town _adopts_ someone, they are bonded forever."

"... You refer to the city as if it was a person.", Edward pointed out.

"We all do."

He smiled in a way that probably wanted to be comforting, but was in truth seriously _creepy_.

"We are branded, kiddo. You wore the scar the first day you put on your question mark costume, just like every person here from the moment they made their debut. I don't say that to scare you, but it's part of the reason why we keep doing this, why I know I won't ever retire definitively. We are Gotham City, the town runs in our veins. We can't stay away from her. She won't ever let us leave."

Edward shivered.

It was the first time Oswald appeared disturbing. Usually when he felt that uncomfortable after some words, it was when talking with Pamela, Jonathan or Batman. Jervis, sometimes.

"... It still is good to be back.", he spoke, unsure, and Cobblepot raised his glass.

"Welcome home."

Edward didn't feel at ease for the rest of the celebration.

 

" _Everyone is crazy in a mad town full of freaks. How is da't surprisin'?_ "

"It's not 'surprising', just... a bit weird."

" _Eddie, it's yar circus you are talkin' about. Are you sure they are only 'a bit' weird?!_ "

They laughed.

The two of them were having a video chat. The large computers in the inside of the al Ghul property were a real miracle of advanced technology, the resolution was impressive. Living in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean you can't benefit from the advantages of fast Internet.

" _Talia and I will be out in a mission for the next three weeks approximatively_.", Jason declared later when they were about to conclude. " _I'll tell you when we're back._ "

"Careful.", he repeated, as ever when one of them left the castle to play mercenary outside.

Jason smiled.

" _As always._ "

Then he winked playfully, and they ended the conversation soon afterwards.

"Who were you talking to?"

Edward turned around and met Jonathan's frowned brows at the entry of the living-room.

"A friend.", he answered casually before putting his computer back on the low table, then he stood up from the couch. "You know, business relations."

Jon eyed him with disbelief.

"Ed, who was..."

"Sorry, Jon. But it won't be today that you'll receive a detailed list of all the persons I keep contacts with, especially not when it concerns work. It never _interested_ you, to begin with."

"... True.", the psychiatrist must concede.

And he erased from his mind the idea of Eddie seeing... other persons.

What had he been up to during over a year and a half? It was a long time for a young man like him, it must be... tempting, probably, to go look somewhere else. He tried not to give it much thoughts, but over the months Edward left, these visions poisoned his mind. Eddie didn't leave because of him, and he loved him. Yet he was... the Riddler, he hated to get bored, was always craving for attention and was in _need_ to obtain _more_ from everyone. So what if he looked into what a relationship could be like with someone else?

Once again, haunted dreams visited Jonathan that night.

_____________

 

"Jon?!"

Jonathan startled, and hastily put his shirt on.

"I didn't hear you...", he defended, pushing the long sleeves down.

"D-don't...", Edward required weakly, with a shocked expression he couldn't remove from his face. "Please. Don't hide from me."

The professor raised his gaze.

He changed into his pyjamas in his bedroom after showering, nothing exceptional there. He simply acted like he didn't register Edward opening the bedroom's door in synchronization, and as if he didn't count on the redhead seeing him like that.

"Edward.", Jonathan tried when the younger man caught both his wrists.

"I need to see.", he commanded. "I... please, Jon..."

As ever so warily, Edward rolled up the top of his pyjamas sleeves to his elbows.

Jonathan Crane's whole body was a map of scars which crossed everywhere on his skin, leaving only rare spots of untouched areas. Everybody noticed, plus it was not like the rogues never saw each other wearing nothing. Arkham wasn't known for its great respect of intimacy after all.

But unlike his other esteemed colleagues, Edward knew the _stories_ behind Jonathan's scars.

They talked about it more than once, they shared the past branded on their body behind each their scars. Jon wasn't even sure about the origin of most of them, he had just too _many_ to remember in detail who of what inflicted him some of the marks. The crows, the whip, the burns from the candles, the bullying. Those were from his childhood, and although some indentations were visibly burns while the long linear cuts came obviously from being whipped, he had a complete collection of _other_ scars collected over the years.

Edward knew the geography of Jonathan's body from what the doctor told him. The scars from his childhood, the ones from his Scarecrow years.

He knew where each belonged.

And the mess on his forearms was _not_ supposed to look like that.

He cut during his teenage years, Edward learned. The deep scars on his wrists were from attempted suicide what could have succeeded if a teacher who found the seventeen years old student locked in the toilets in his bath of blood didn't call an ambulance and hurried to save him. Jon revealed he had been very angry at the said teacher at the beginning, but then he... concluded it might as well be an opportunity he must grab.

Edward cried a lot that day, despite Jonathan who deemed the reaction was futile since those events he narrated happened before Ed's _birth_.

"You were not even in your mother's womb.", the psychiatrist had mocked. "It was years before anything about you existed, don't feel sorry about it while you weren't even an idea in your parents' head at the time."

It had been a very special evening.

Jon confessed he never tempted again. He cut when he was a teenager, but this had been it. He was so nonchalant when talking about his past, as if the awful reality was no big deal. It was very disturbing, and woefully _sad_ to hear him refer that way to this period of his life.

But, as sad as it was, the said period was _over_.

So Edward couldn't understand why Jon's forearms he held in both his hands were covered, of their ancient scars sure, but of _new ones_ as well. Some of them were fresh, red lines.

"When did you start cutting again?!"

"... Shortly after you said you won't be coming back before a while."

"What?!"

The lump in his throat was so heavy, Ed felt like he had a rock lodged there what obstructed his breathing.

"Why?", he asked in a broken voice. "Why did you... Oh my God, Jonathan... why didn't you _tell me_?!"

"... Tell you what? That I cut? How would you have reacted if you learned it over the phone?"

"I would have hurried to come back to you!"

He was breathless as he pronounced the sentence.

Great.

"That's why I didn't.", Jon specified in a weak tone. "This was not about me, Edward. You needed... time away from Gotham. I won't have forced you to come back before you decided to. And I would certainly not have recourse to blackmail."

"Blackmail?!", he quoted, scandalized. "This wouldn't have been blackmail, Jonathan! This would have been just... just..."

He broke down crying after this.

"I'm so sorry.", he begged, gripping Jon's shirt tightly. "My God, if I knew... I'm so..."

"Eh. It's okay, Eddie. It's fine. I am not mad, do not apologize."

He wrapped his arms around the trembling man.

"You are the one who left.", the teacher reminded him in a tender intonation. "I couldn't be selfish by asking you to come back while you needed time away."

Edward cried harder over the atrocious guilt this fact was making him feel.

"I am so sorry..."

"Don't be. I... am glad you're back.", he admitted, forcing his body to shake enough for Edward to notice and associate it with despair. "I... need you, I think."

Another sob, and Eddie clutched him tighter.

"Jon... I am so sorry. I'm here now.", he promised then, looking up to the tall man. "I swear, I... I won't leave you again. Just please... don't... don't hurt yourself like that. I'm here.", he repeated. "I'm not going anywhere. I am so sorry."

He cried for hours that night, in Jonathan's arms.

It was his fault. He was the one who hurt him. It's just like he handed the razor to him and forced Jon to slide back into some destructive habits of his.

His fault... Ed will never forgive himself for not thinking one second how much Jonathan might be affected by his departure. He did that to him. If he stayed away for longer, he might as well have _killed_ him.

"I won't leave again.", he promised one more time in the night. "I promise."

"... I believe you."

"Jon..."

"Shhh.", he murmured, appeasing. "I missed this so much, Eddie."

"I love you...", he whispered against him.

Such a desperate little plea. 

"I love you too.", the doctor answered simply, before he strengthened his hold around him.

And, angry at him for letting him down or not, Jonathan couldn't deny just how _good_ it felt to be there with his little boy in his arms, gripping his shirt and _opening_ himself like that. He appeared so willing to give Jon everything he was, so... dependant. He didn't want Edward anywhere else than there, against him like a baby seeking for solace in his mother's embrace. This was where he belonged.

And if anyone ever tried to take his child away from him again, he knew he will tear them apart.

Tonight was the first night they spent sleeping huddled together since Edward's return three weeks ago.

_____________

 

"I... did something."

Jonathan's piercing glance made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"What?", he questioned dryly.

Edward took a breath. He needed to be brave, he needed to... tell him.

It was in Jonathan's conditions: the professor had been crystal clear about it. If he discovered Edward lied to him, (and Ed had no doubt he _will_ find out sooner or later), he already warned everything will be over between them. He asked for honesty. Even if the truth might hurt, he wanted to _face_ it, to hear everything that happened. He agreed not to ask where Edward lived, he understood some aspects needed to stay secret. He accepted so many things, Ed couldn't hide _this_ from him.

"You said..."

His chest constricted with apprehension.

Better now than having Jonathan realizing later, it could only make things worse. Eddie repeated this to himself once more when trying to restore his confidence.

"You said you wanted to know if I happened to... have an adventure during my time out of Gotham.", he recalled accordingly, and Jon's gaze hardened.

"I did.", he confirmed severely. "I get that you can't give details for safety; I may not be sure what it implies, I can understand that. But concerning your private life? As your boyfriend, I consider I have the right to know."

"... One year and a half.", Edward began, while knowing just how grotesque this argument sounded. "It's... a long time, when..."

"I know riddles are you favorite way to communicate.", the teacher cut. "But given how you are so visibly awkward about it, you'd better not beat around the bush for too long and rather get to the point. When you look that sheepish, it means you are conscious you did something wrong and doesn't know how to bring it to Pamela or I. Therefore Edward, may I ask.", he went on, patient but directive. "What is that you are afraid to say?"

"... It's gonna disappoint you."

Jonathan cringed.

"I am the one who asked for the truth.", he reminded flatly. "Even if it implies not being... entirely satisfied with what you might have done."

"... You never... hu..."

He lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

And _ashamed_ , so very ashamed...

"We have never been totally explicit on that point.", Edward finally elected to say, gazing back to him. "We never set up actual 'rules', unlike most conventional couples, about our... expectations on fidelity."

Jonathan's lips reduced into a thin line.

"I agree for the negation of 'conventional'.", he scolded. "But 'couple' refers to a certain number of criteria one can accept from their partner, and some others that they _cannot_."

"... Harley and Pam..."

"Yes, Harley has other adventures here and there.", Jonathan lectured, gesturing dismissively of his hand. "And Pam doesn't feel like she is cheated on, while to me that's _exactly_ what it looks like, and I don't get how she can allow Harleen to share one night stands or even sort of small 'relationships' with men, women... and creatures."

Indeed, no one forgot the 'Lobo episode', and everyone has been kinda... surprised, when they learned Harley lived a two-weeks long 'relation' with the galactic hunter when in a mission with him. She was the first of their group of friends who made out with an alien, this had been special enough to be celebrated.

"But.", Jonathan took back in a severe intonation. "What is true for others doesn't necessarily apply for us."

"You never..."

Ed didn't even have to ask, he knew the answer already. While he still hoped internally, that maybe Jon would have...

"Never what?", the doctor guessed following his thoughts. "Had a relationship during the time you were away, while we _didn't_ break up? Of course not."

He plunged his cold blue eyes in Eddie's soft green gaze.

"No one night stands either.", he listed through gritted teeth. "No prostitutes, no friends with benefits situations, no making out with test subjects or gang members. And you know why?", he pursued, his voice coming out more and more sharp as he kept going. "Because I have the _minimum required_ of self-esteem and respect, both towards myself and towards you, not to act like a whore because _unlike you_ I am not a needy, greedy child craving for attention who is _desperate_ to receive any type of pleasure from anyone even when it implies opening your thighs to the first man who speaks with you!"

"Don't talk to me like that!", Edward protested, but although he didn't like the tone and the mean words Jonathan used, he felt his legs turning into jelly under the merciless look he addressed him.

Jon scoffed and venon stained his voice when he interrogated:

"And why not, Edward? I know you well enough: this is what you've been trying to say, right?"

Eddie lowered his gaze, ashamed, only to have Jonathan snapping:

"Look at me!"

Ed startled, surprised by the violence with which the order came out, and eyed back at Jon, heart pounding and  _scared of him_  suddenly.

"Jonathan, I..."

"I asked for the truth.", the psychiatrist insisted, cold and unforgiving. "And it was about time you gave it to me. So, do I have to relaunch or are you going to give it by yourself?"

Ed gluped nervously.

It was not the first time he attested how spooky Jonathan could be, but it was unusual for Eddie to _be_ the victim the scientist frightened. He hated this place.

"I... Just... you know... It doesn't mean anything to me, it's only..."

"Are you going to GET TO THE POINT?!"

This time Edward recoiled. He took two steps back, afraid, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest with _fear_. Jonathan fixed him, he waited for a response. So the redhead forced himself to gather his thoughts and managed to utter, his lips trembling and his voice pathetic even to his ears:

"I... I didn't get in a 'relationship'. Anywhere, wi-with any-anyone.", he stuttered. "But I... had one night stands.", he said shakly, tears in his eyes. "I might have... I _had_ sex with... other men."

"Men?", Jonathan quoted. "Plural?"

Eddie approved with a weak movement of the head.

"How many?", the doctor inquired.

He sounded almost bored, detached from the present moment. In his eyes however, could be seen just how _furious_ he remained.

"Six.", Edward confessed, doing a huge effort not to break down crying. "Six persons... eight nights in total."

Jonathan nodded.

And that was it.

He turned around and left the living-room to enter his office.

"Jon!", Eddie instantly called after him, then followed him.

He stopped at the doorframe, not knowing what to do or what to say.

Long minutes passed with Jonathan not looking at him, only taking care of whatever else.

"Please, Jon..."

The silence was unbearable to him, he thought he was going to explode with stress.

"Please... tell me... tell me something..."

He _hated_ that silence! Silence was poison, it made him nervous, _so_ nervous, so incapable to react appropriately, so desperate to make it end... And Jonathan whom looked so calm, taking care of his stuff casually as if he forgot his presence, as if he wasn't there and wasn't even able to...

"Out."

Finally, a word escaped from his mouth and he looked back at Ed, his chilly glare judging him.

"Wh-what?", he croaked out.

"I said, out.", the older one repeated calmly, way too calmly, and this was way more frightening than if he had been yelling. "I want you to leave this apartment right now, and not come back until I can trust you with something again, what is not going to happen tomorrow."

"Jon..."

"Did your stay out of our country lessen your auditory and cognitive capacities?", he jested. "Or are you planning to try another provocation? Because I should warn you, I won't let you disrespect me again, and I don't want to hear anything else from you right now."

"Jonathan, please I..."

"No.", he cut again, his facial expression blank of any emotion, only his blue eyes shining vividly, too vividly with a pure _wrath_. "Leave me alone, Edward.", he ended, and Eddie felt like he had just been slapped.

They stared at each other, unable to formulate anything else; before Edward took a few steps back.

Say something, he ordered himself while he was crossing back the living room to reach the door. Turn aroung, say something, go jump in his arms, tell him just how much you're sorry or...

His hand was on the handle of the door and not a word had been pronounced in the tensed atmosphere.

Edward turned his head toward the office. Jonathan was not even looking in his direction, he did nothing to stop him.

Edward caught a fever that night for crying too much, feeling so broken inside, as if his heart was a shattered mirror that nothing will ever fix.

(())

"He hates me.", Eddie sobbed once more, and Selina sighed.

"No, kitten. He doesn't 'hate' you.", she countered mechanically.

She stroked his hair gently.

"Shhh. It's alright, Eddie. Just give him time, those disputes never last forever or..."

"You didn't hear him! He... the _way_ he talked to me, it was... he _hates_ me.", he concluded again, crying his eyes out.

Catwoman wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tenderly.

"Calm down, Eddie.", she ordered. "Please. You're hurting yourself."

"Who... who cares?", he asked while sobbing against her. "If... If Jon does-doesn't lo-love m-me any-m-more, then I'd rath-ther be..."

"Edward. Calm down."

She held him a long time while he cried, and when he finally stopped sobbing, he just stayed against her, letting his mom comfort him and stroke his hair and back, huddled together on the couch at her current hideout.

"What... what can I do?", he asked faintly while she held him close in a protective embrace.

"Just give him time, kitten.", she said softly, still stroking his orange hair. "Cheating is a... delicate subject, you can't expect him to close his eyes, deny what happened and be happy with this."

He sniffed some more.

"Should I have rather lied?", he asked after he pulled away from the hug and looked at her, curled up on the couch with his knees up against his chest and his arms circling them lazily.

"No.", Selina assured, determined. "He would have found out. Better _you_ tell him than let him realize this a while later."

"... I thought too.", he confirmed. "But... how can I make it up to him now?"

Catwoman smiled gently.

"It's not to you I'm gonna teach how to play an act. The _all deal_ , Eddie. You have to be the gentleman, and do everything the old-fashioned way. Flowers, poems, presents, breakfast in bed, invitations... like in the movies, you must be the perfect prince charming while being careful not to strangle him with affection."

"Harley and you a girls night in and she forced you to watch romantic comedies again, right?", he guessed, and she smirked.

"It's much better when you are here during those nights. It's not the same without you, we never get as _emotional_."

This brought a smile to his face.

"I am not sure this could be of any help in my case, though. It's... Jonathan Crane.", he opposed. "The courting like that and... everything what might work with someone else would..."

"You have a better option?"

"I... no.", he realized.

"Then you know what you must do.", Selina retorted. "I can assure you, what he needs is to be _reassured_. To see you taking care of him, and proving to him he is your priority from now on. If you convince him you are ready to do things the right way, then... it will be a big first step. The rest will follow."

"How so?"

She purred fondly.

"Eddie, it's _Jonathan_. He loves you more than he ever cared for anything or anyone, and he will always stay loyal to you."

Ed lowered his gaze, ashamed under this truthful remark. Selina put two fingers under his chin, lifting it up to restore eye contact.

"Everyone knows it.", she claimed. "So, what are you gonna do?"

He smiled a little at her motivating tone.

"I'm gonna fight for him."

Selina winked.

"That's my boy."

So that's exactly what Edward did, playing... the 'romantic comedy' partner, in a version adapted to _Scarecrow_ , and doing his best to redeem himself to his boyfriend. At the difference that the horrible guilt he felt didn't leave, he wasn't sure it will _ever_ leave him.

No way he'll forgive himself for making Jon suffer like that.

(())

"What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific."

Pamela refrained the urge to roll her eyes.

Scarecrow and her were in her greenhouse, working on experiments to combine a certain form of fear toxin with a mutant version of a ficus. No doubt, if they succeeded, those babies could become a real pain for the city.

Jonathan injected the sample of his product into a root with a needle, and they observed it moving then retracting as if afraid. The formula required more adjustments.

"Why are you treating him like that?"

This time Jon looked up from their operating table. He pushed up his glasses on his nose with a finger wearing latex gloves, matching their white coats.

"I don't see what you..."

"Jon.", Pamela cut dryly. "I _know_ you. Better than anyone. Just answer the question, there's no need pretending with me."

Indeed, they have been colleagues, 'frenemies' of some sort for a... very long time. They were the 'old team', the first villains of the main Rogues Gallery, and they teamed up together for many, many years.

"I don't understand how you tolerate... some of Harleen's behaviors.", he confessed so, because lying to Pamela was pointless, she had a gift to read people's intentions and rarely got wrong figuring out thoughts, so especially with old pals like Jonathan. "I couldn't share Edward like what you do with your girlfriend."

Pam cringed.

"I am not... rejoiced about that.", she admitted, displeased. "But I don't want to loose her. And I know her _adventures_ are not 'relationships', simply one night stands she practices when in a mission or with other colleagues."

"Still.", Jonathan argued, concerned. "This is not... healthy; neither for you nor for her."

"I know."

She lowered her gaze a few seconds. Harley was a dear friend, the best she ever had. And she was also the first person to make her feel... this other sort of attraction, this longing to be _more_ than friends.

Yet their love story wasn't that ancient, and despite being strong it was not... exclusive. Ivy wasn't gonna lie, she wished they were past this step and wanted to go from 'good friends with benefits' to actual _couple_.

"But it's not about Harl and I.", she took back as she brushed the feeling aside. "If things are going well, what I sincerely hope, then our relationship status will evolve."

Jonathan nodded in a manner that seemed supportive.

Pamela and Harleen were persons he held a genuine affection for, he liked both of them although not the same way. Pam was his colleague, Harl more like... a very nice child he'll defend as a teacher would with a student who happens to be also his friend in the private area. But he loved them, and wished their story will take this turn Pamela wanted for a _while_ now, but which seemed too... premature for Harley.

"It's a matter of age, I think.", Ivy stated when following her friend's thoughts. "Edward and Harl are a bit alike on this point, they are never... satisfied. They always want _more_ , even when the 'more' is self-destructive."

"That doesn't justify cheating.", Jonathan refused, categorical. "That we are not the same generation is not an excuse for them to feel not 'satisfied' enough with us. They are not children, Ed is just past twenty six and Harleen is in her _thirties_ , Pammy. How long are you gonna accept she behaves like a brat and treats you like that while _you_ would never disrespect her in return?!"

"Again, Jon. It's not about Harl and I.", she repeated. "I am a grown woman, I'm gonna deal with my situation and my couple on my own, thank you very much. If I need advises or your opinion, I'll _ask_ for it."

They glared defiantly at each other, then Jonathan sighed.

"I need to trust him again.", he said, choosing to left aside the quarrel and finally answering Poison Ivy's initial question. "I need him to... prove me I can have faith in him."

Pam's fists nested on her hips as ever when she was angry, and her glare hardened.

"Fine, you can keep this explanation for everyone else, but stop lying to _me_."

Jon hesitated.

Of course Pamela will be clever enough to get the trick. She was the only one.

"He is mine.", he displayed.

"So you try to make him work hard to recover your 'trust' while in reality you just want to make him believe everything is his fault and you are the perfect lover who was always there for him and who is heart-broken by his conduct. You don't want him to prove anything, you want him to believe he is the only one who can _save_ you or whatever, and he's going to obsess over that goal until he won't want to leave you again. Tell me _doctor_ , are all those years surrounded by crazy psychiatrists paying in my analytical skills?"

They shared an angry glance.

"There is nothing wrong in this.", Jonathan retorted after a moment, his hands clutching the operating table. "He is the faulty part, the least he can do is to make me forgive him."

"Perhaps.", she acknowledged, her ruthless glare not softening a bit. "But not like _that_. Not with you convincing him he is the only thing keeping you alive. Just imagine how _guilty_ that makes him feel! You accuse Harley and I not to make 'healthy' choices? Well Jonathan, open your eyes on what _you_ are doing before lecturing others!"

New ocular joust.

"But it's your problem.", she ended, half-indifferent half-angry. "You and the kid's. No one seems to notice, even Catwoman sincerely believes you are the injuried party and Eddie is right to try everything to please you like that. How long are you gonna keep the act of being broken and not wanting him back?"

"Just a little more.", he answered coldly. "Until he understands how much I..."

"Need him?", she jeered. "For the Devil's sake Jonny, who is going to buy that?!"

This time a smile formed on Jonathan's lips.

One of those disturbing, creepy smiles that freaked everybody out but were not as scary as Pamela's, so it left her unmoved.

"Pammy dear.", he answered with delicacy. "As you noticed, _everyone_ 'buys that'."

She must give him reason on that point.

"It's not right.", she professed later. "Not my problem either, after all you don't 'hurt' him, just make him believe things. So keep going, I won't do anything. But Crane."

She advanced a bit toward him, her cool dark green eyes plunging in his equally frigid blue ones while she pointed an accusing finger.

"That child is my child too. So play with him a little, since even unheathly this self-blame is not... that mean, especially coming from us. But do not _hurt_ him. You are going to get back together once you'll judge he tried hard enough, and it's going to be the most beautiful day of his life. After this though, you better _stop_ playing with his feelings like that, otherwise we'll both have a problem."

Jonathan chose security this time, so he approved with a movement of the head.

"Request logged.", he replied in a detached voice. "Don't worry, I want him back by my side. It won't take too long."

"I don't 'worry'.", she growled, unamused. "I _warn_.", she corrected. "You know the rules, this is only a reminder. Don't believe you play chess and win, Jon, because although no one seems to get it, _I_ am not blind. I don't like the game you put on, but as long as it's only a game, I can go for it. The day you'll be at _war_ though, don't think you operate alone in the shadows without anyone seeing it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After what they resumed working on their combined experiment.

Edward tried his best for weeks now, Jonathan wasn't planning to let him desperate much longer. He just needed to reach a precise point in Ed's mind, when the guilt of being the one who almost pushed his boyfriend to suicide will be too much for him to bear. Then, and only then will Jon 'forgive' him.

He must recognize however, he hadn't predicted Pamela will notice the behavior.

It didn't really matter, though. Edward was practically convinced he was a monster, it worked much better than expected. Eddie's high propensity for overdramatisation and overexaggeration helped.

The kid would do anything to be the center of attention, even when it implied being more and more _desperate_. As long as he believed he was the white knight able to 'save' Scarecrow or whatever, he'll keep on with this roleplay.

A role he played exclusively for Jonathan.

__________

 

"I told you not to pet her. She's not what you'd call 'open-minded'."

"No kidding.", Edward winced, and Pamela didn't hold back a smile.

"There, you big baby. Put that on your hand and quit whining."

He took the tube of homemade cream, and spread the light blue liquid on the back of his hand, appreciative of the rapidity and efficacity: the burn already began to scar.

Touching Poison Ivy's plants in her greenhouse was not a smart move, Edward learned over the years how much some vegetables can turn out to be aggressive. But this time it was not his fault: instead of the countless monstrous flowers and carnivorous vines, Ivy created something... cute.

A little bush with soft green and red leaves that sort of... wriggled. He had been intrigued, asked what that thing was, and while the older redhead explained her new creation, he couldn't help but... touch it. The reaction had been delightful: the creature started to _purr_.

"Is that your version of what a cat is supposed to look like?", he had asked, enchanted by the meeting, and Pam simply grumbled that he shouldn't touch 'her', because apparently this was a female plant.

As ever, giving orders to Edward always caused him to execute the exact _contrary_ of what he was asked, so he caressed again the cat-plant, producing another purring. He loved it so much and the leaves were so soft under his digits, he tried to see what it would do if... until the moment one of the red leaves on the middle of the bush erupted in a very unexpected way, what resulted in him collecting a vivid burn on the back of his left hand.

"Don't worry.", Pam assured while he looked with anxiety the hand he just covered with cream. "It won't let much of a scar, maybe just a line on the middle, and there are no aftereffects. None I am aware of anyway."

"... Reassuring.", he jeered, but they shared a smile.

It was not like it will be Eddie's first scar gained at the contact of Pamela's monstrosities she lovingly called her 'babies'. Furthermore Riddler was not the only one. _Everyone_ who worked with Pam at some point either pissed her off to the point she attacked, did a wrong move somewhere and ended up scolded by the vines or... put their feet, hands or whatever too close to a plant or walked on a herb that turned out to be a vengeful foe.

So well, Jonathan, Jervis, Selina and him had, among other memories, a few permanent scars from Pam's greenhouses. Mysteriously, Harley never received any while she spent more time at her girlfriend's hideouts than all of them recently. It was as if the plants _accepted_ her.

The other rogues have been jealous to find out that in the end, it was not that the plants hurt everybody without distinction, but that they _chose_ who they preferred, just like Ivy.

What was truly funny.

"I missed this.", Pamela admitted later in the afternoon after they had a lot of fun discussing science.

They saw each other already of course, but it was their first long day just the two of them together playing scientists, like in the good old times.

"Me too.", Edward confirmed. "Even if you are a master in the art of 'trying your best to make it hard to miss you', Pammy."

She growled and he laughed. He still enjoyed teasing her just as much.

Some things _really_ never changed.

_________

 

"So you are back at being together?"

"Let's say it's... very promising.", he answered, then informed her in a conspiracy tone of voice: "We _kissed_."

Stephanie laughed upon seeing how proud of himself he looked.

"Geez, you are like a high school cheerleader.", she mocked, and pushed his shoulder playfully. "But at least, the efforts pay.", she appreciated, and he nodded vigorously.

"I thought it was desperate at one moment, but... apparently not."

Steph smiled. She cut another meat ball with her knife and fork in her plate, then ate a piece of it with the tomato sauce.

She heard stories about pregnant women who suddenly have a thing for one type of food because their baby loves a specific dish and wants it regularly. She saw this many times in TV shows, but now she could confirm: it is _real_.

And her baby was a big fan of... spaghetti bolognese. Not that the dish was especially original, it was something Steph ate frequently already since it was quite common and very tasty. But during her pregnancy now arriving at its nineth month, she ate more spaghetti bolognese than during fourteen years and a half of existence, so the time of her life before she carried a foetus.

Tonight again, she was eating her baby's favorite dish, pastas with meat balls, a river of sauce and parmesan. She hoped her daughter would have been obsessed with waffles just like her, because that would have been an excuse to eat her favorite food more than the usual. But no, the spotlight was on spaghetti bolognese with its trimming.

It made her laugh just to think seriously about it: "my baby's true love is pastas with tomato and meat". Her daughter will certainly turn out to be a funny girl.

"Journey at the Center of the Earth again?", Edward noticed when Stephanie picked the movie they'll watch tonight.

"Quit complaining.", she smirked. "You love it as much as me."

"... I do."

They shared a joyous laughter.

Although Edward was not here every day, his help had been... precious, over the past weeks. It was not like Robin who arrived once in a while, never asking more than how she was or if he should do something, but always refusing whenever she asked anything. Contrary to him, Eddie was a _friend_. He worried when Steph told him she met Robin from time to time, and he asked what he wanted. So the teen evoked their bond, and she logged in her brain Ed's strange reaction when he told her this boy was not to be trusted. He frequented him only a few months, so his suspicions weren't grounded in a long observation, but his rogue friends confirmed it to him at his return: the third Robin was _nothing_ like what 'Robin' is supposed to represent.

Some even claimed, and Edward joined this group, that he was a psychopath. This was so... obvious, in his cold manipulative demeanors and the total disdain he had for human lives. Oh and, not to add the fact Batman simply and irrevocably _hated_ him. Of course it never expressed so directly, but the Rogues Gallery knew the Bat by heart. To them, some of his words and his gestures towards his sidekick held no room for doubt.

Maybe 'hatred' was a bit strong, but that was the word Edward used to refer to Batman's third bird, backed up by his own theories about the teenager.

The reason why Batman didn't get along with his acolyte was not because he compared him to his previous Robins anymore, but because he _understood_ what he is, just like the rogues did. Ed won't be surprised if Tim Drake became the new Joker after the current monster wearing that name. He had the potential, everyone in the Rogues Gallery plus Batman saw it.

So Eddie warned his little sister, and she listened his arguments with attention.

She argued nevertheless that Robin never did anything to her, he only acted like a jerk but she was aware of it and more than able to defend herself. Edward agreed instantly on that point, so their discussion stayed there.

At present time, Stephanie fell asleep watching the movie tonight, her head on Eddie's shoulder.

Despite the film being one of her favorites, she was more and more tired now her pregnancy arrived to its end. Just as she was more and more eager to be _done_ with said pregnancy.

Edward readjusted the purple blanket on her sleeping body, careful not to move too much to avoid waking her up.

He smiled to himself.

The trust the teenage girl had in him was so beautiful, it felt like a wonderful gift he received. Spending the last weeks coming regularly to her house, Eddie couldn't remember how he managed to leave her behind when he left. She was his friend back then, but he never realized just how much _he_ meant to her.

Now he did, and he was more than determined not to ever let her down, to be there in her life for as long as she wanted him to.

Because one doesn't abandon family.

_____________

 

A shadow landed right behind him without Edward noticing, and he jumped out of his skin when something touched his shoulder blade, causing Pam to laugh, the sound of it always so disturbing and sounding like... anything but laughter. Dear old Pamela Isley, always freaking everybody out.

Speaking of freaking, the sight he was faced with was, there again,  _unusal_.

"You...", he began, unsure but thrilled to meet this new one in person. "You are Batgirl?", he asked, a huge grin forming on his lips.

She was much smaller than the first one, yet the... aura, that radiated from her seemed _impressive_ and powerful, even more than _Batman's_.

"Hi Bat.", Ivy greeted with an inviting smile, before placing herself behind Edward and putting both her hands ended by their long red nails on his shoulders, her head on his right side looking at the girl.

Even when Pam performed gentle contacts like those, she had for habit to appear terrifying, and although he was used to her doing this he felt the hair on the back of his neck raising with fear when she imprisoned his shoulders and stood so close to him. He wished she wasn't taller than him, if at least he could look down at her that would help his confidence; but nope, he couldn't even benefit of this advantage because of those traitor centimeters Pamela won over him.

"Meet Eddie.", she introduced friendly, what was _very_ out of character. "My first ward.", she completed, and Batgirl nodded.

"Edward Nygma. I know everything about you."

"Not 'everything' I hope.", he couldn't help but retort, and Ivy squeezed his shoulders.

"Now, kid.", she warned, speaking into his ear in a severe yet smooth voice what gave him the chills. "This girl over there? She is a _friend_. So don't play bratty, show no disrespect and do as she tells you. Understood?"

"Yes doctor Isley."

As ever when she terrified him, he acted his younger self and called her like he did at the beginning, when he was a fifteen years old who newly joined the rogues. It always pleased her.

"What a spooky mask you have.", he noted, because being polite didn't mean he was not going to say everything he had in mind.

Batgirl smiled... what was one of the most disturbing sights Edward ever witnessed, because with her sewn black cowl what covered her full face, the movement of what must be the lips made the mask twist in a gesture reminiscent of something coming from a horror movie.

"You date a guy who wears a scarecrow costume, but I'm the spooky one?", she replied, and this time Eddie laughed.

"Okay.", he validated. "I get why Pam likes you."

"You have no idea.", Pamela confirmed, still smiling in a way that was... unusual.

She smiled friendly from time to time, with Jonathan and Jervis. With Selina and Edward too, although her bond with them was different. With Catwoman it was because despite being a friend, they didn't... belong to the same world, they had no interests in common. The two women never liked each other during _many_ years while they were both original Rogues Gallery members. They bonded a _while_ later, when Harley left Joker and became Pam's good friend, then girlfriend. Because Harleen was very good friend with Selina too, the two of them went from colleagues who never shared anything more than a few greetings to actual friends, and the feeling was sincere. With Edward she shared a lot when it came to science, since they were both skilled biologists who enjoyed to test and debate about their opinions on every subjects. But she looked at him a special way given the fact he was young. He was a _child_ , so even if they shared interesting moments, she never considered him a 'colleague' like her two other science bros Jon and Jervis, who as for them were the same generation as her.

And it was... something _else_ entirely she had with the second Batgirl.

Edward couldn't believe the afternoon went on like that.

He expected a combat, and thought Pam and him will be arrested while in her geenhouse. But no, Batgirl didn't arrive because she tracked them but with the prospect to share a sympathetic evening, behaving friendly with Poison Ivy.

"You guys do meetings like that often?", he asked later.

Batgirl didn't expect to meet him here, but he found himself staying with them and enjoying the surprisingly light-hearted afternoon.

"Often is an approximation.", the Bat responded. "It belongs to a subjective appropriation of a time notion, and its definition changes depending on the person. While talking in a matter of days, weeks or months, gives a strictly precise time measurement and will be more approriate to answer this question."

Edward blinked.

"See how she is?", Pam claimed, before wrapping an arm around the silhouette fully dressed in black. "I love you.", she told her, smirking, and the two women shared... frightening smiles, Pam because everything she did was fearsome, and this teenager because of her incredibly mature allure despite her small height.

Her costume was the most scary anyone ever wore in Gotham City, both among the rogues and the bats in Edward's humble opinion.

This duo of femmes fatales could reveal itself to be... explosive.

Pam confirmed his opinion when she looked back at him and listed, pleased as if she was talking about her own child and showed everyone how superior she is:

"It was about time the nest of bats-and-birds took an upgrade."

She looked down to the caped crusader once more, a real joy radiating from her being:

"Much better fighter than Batman, way more charismatic than any of his ridiculous acolytes, such poise, such... perfection. And a woman, meaning you are made to be on top, to _impersonate_ the face of the fight."

"I'm the Bat.", the younger girl concluded in a low, chilling tone, and Pam's smile grew wider.

"The best of the best.", she agreed, then looked back at Eddie who frankly considered to run away because of just how terrifying and weird those two were together. "See, child? A lot of things changed while you took a vacation the Devil knows where. Now I understand your... odd thing for the bats. Not for your Robin, that one may was funny he was not... endearing. While now?"

Edward never saw her being that happy or talking that proudly of someone else than Harleen, and he felt warmed up inside to think even _Pamela Isley_ opened her heart to a Batfamily member.

"I get it.", she ended cheerfully –cheerfullly 'Pam version' of couse, but she was happy and didn't hide it–. "More than that, I... approve."

The two women shared a complicit gaze, and Edward smiled.

He found a new person to investigate on, he was very curious to know who this Batgirl is. He saw she appeared a year ago by now, but when at the al Ghul fortress he never gave it much thought. Nina Diedre and him followed the news of what happened in Gotham here and there, but they never 'got into it' or had the curiosity to make researches. They have simply been enchanted to learn a second Batgirl was in town, meaning the title wasn't dead when Barbara Gordon got shot.

And apparently, the teenager who took the mantle after her was doing a very good job at giving her own interpretation of the role.

She did better than most, if she reached Pamela's heart.

Regarding how hard that was, Batgirl deserved eternal respect for achieving this and being one of the rare persons who contributed to turn Poison Ivy into a creature with feelings able to _express_ those.

_____________

 

"It's always like that.", Edward joked. "We can never resist a visit to Arkham."

Jonathan smiled.

It was their first team up since Ed's return, and after a brilliantly executed heist, they ended up, with no surprise, _arrested_. Proving it might not have been as 'brilliant' as they wished, but it had been the perfect way for them to fully get back together.

"There at least.", Pamela jeered. "Everything remains the _same_. In fact, for twenty years everything remained _so much_ 'the same' that they never managed to fix the hole in the ceiling of the infirmary or to change the broken curtain of East wing."

"You really know the place in its every nook and cranny.", Eddie mocked, and she huffed.

"So do you.", she retorted.

"Touché."

The three of them shared a glance. Rapidly after that Batman and Robin came back. They were talking with Gordon in his office until now, and finally arrived to their cell at the GCPD headquarters to take them in.

"Where were you, boys?", Pamela scoffed when the Dynamic Duo arrived in sight. "You stopped for coffee?"

Batman glared, unimpressed, and Robin only stood next to him, not saying anything as if he lacked the capacity of speaking.

His costume hadn't changed from when he appeared.

"Time to go back to Arkham.", the Bat declared, and the three villains refrained a smile.

"Glad to see nothing changed.", Edward noticed when they parted, Batman directing Poison Ivy and Scarecrow to the Batmobile since they were officially much more dangerous, while Gordon drove Riddler.

As if separating them for the ride was necessary. They'll be together at Arkham anyway. And when both Pamela and Jonathan were at the same time in the asylum, escaping was always even more easy than it customarily was.

When he sat in Gordon's car in the passenger seat, Edward addressed a proud grin to the Commissioner.

Whom was almost sixty now, his endurance was _impressive_.

"I thought you left.", the old man pointed out.

Old or not, he was still so... alert, it was honestly heart-warming to see him growing positively like that.

"I did.", Edward played along. "But obviously, I came back.", he smirked and the policeman shook his head, amused.

"That's not objectively a good idea.", he commented though. "I assumed you... decided to do something else with your life."

Eddie smiled sweetly.

"One day.", he promised, both to the man and to himself. "It's... planned, even if I don't know for when it's gonna be. One day, I'll 'do something else' as you say. But right now... Riddler is back in town."

"... Wonderful.", the Commissioner sighed, and Edward laughed, enjoying himself way too much.

____________________

 

"See? It was quite easy in the end."

Edward smiled.

"I didn't feel like it has been 'easy'.", he objected after putting a light kiss on his lover's lips.

Then he eyed him with fondness.

"I feel like I've been chasing after you for the past months and you made me the hardest time possible."

Jonathan returned his amused expression.

"Don't lie, you enjoyed it."

Ed laughed.

"I might have.", he conceded. "But what I enjoy even more... is the result."

And he hugged him tightly, Jonathan kissed him on his forehead as they huddled together in the bed.

"I missed you.", Eddie murmured against his lover's bare chest, in an embrace he affectionated so very much.

"Me too.", Jonathan stated simply, both arms wrapped around him, keeping Edward close. "I never managed to envision myself without you.", he even confessed. "I was... dying for us to reunite, but I..."

"Needed to be sure. I know."

Edward purred.

"I'm sorry it took so long.", he whispered. "But Jon, you can be certain I would not have given up on you. Not ever.", he claimed. "No matter what happens, and what difficulties I face coming from other persons I love. I... I will never let you down. I will always come back to you."

"I bet you would.", Jonathan answered warmly. "Because I will do the same for you."

They shared light talks a long moment, cuddling after the gentle sex what concluded their reunion. It had been soft, caring, loving.

They were so happy to be back together, now eight full months after Edward came back to Gotham.

As he stroked his hair that night after Eddie fell asleep, Jonathan couldn't help but think everything was going just fine so far. His Edward was not going to leave again, not now he believed Jon was the dependant one who will die of sorrow if his boyfriend let him down.

Edward was... his.

And he believed he was the one in control instead of the other way around, not having _any_ idea of just how much Jonathan's web wove even better than planned around his will and mind.

They must stay together like that, this was where his Eddie belonged and who he needed to be. No more, no less.

This Riddler was Scarecrow's partner.

In crime just like in life.

 


End file.
